


Second Chances

by amiraculouscat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of blood, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Criminal Mark, Dark, Forced love, Kidnapping, M/M, No Smut, Psycho Mark, heavily hinted violence, i honestly have no clue what this is, implied body disfiguration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiraculouscat/pseuds/amiraculouscat
Summary: Yukhei felt himself trudging on the expensive carpet floor, although he may be one of the strongest people he knows, these agents somehow were even larger and stronger. He should have been more careful in public, but he didn’t think that people would find out about his real self. His face was masked whenever he fought in the underground because he didn’t want to be found out and live his normal life. Then again he had a cursed but blessed handsome face that attracted too much attention for his ex-agency’s own good.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mark is a psychotic killer in this fanfic, but by any means, he is not how I portrayed him in this fic, and neither is Lucas. There is heavy implications that Mark...I will explain at the end but I warned you if you are not comfortable with these topics, don't read. If there is any criticism, please tell me because I wrote this all in the middle of the night. Yes, there is body disfiguration but it's not described that much (I could but I am tired). There is some yandere implications. 
> 
> I honestly don't know what this is, but I worked on this for four days and now I am sleep deprived to check what's going on. It's heavily unedited, and I will re-edit it anyways tomorrow.

Yukhei felt himself trudging on the expensive carpet floor, although he may be one of the strongest people he knows, these agents somehow were even larger and stronger. He should have been more careful in public, but he didn’t think that people would find out about his real self. His face was masked whenever he fought in the underground because he didn’t want to be found out and live his normal life. Then again he had a cursed but blessed handsome face that attracted too much attention for his ex-agency’s own good. 

His thoughts finally began resurging again when he finally came to his senses to where he was and how this event occurred in the first place. Rule 1 of being a captured spy: Understand your captors quickly and make good judgements. They could have assumed he was a model and then perhaps drugged him at his weakest point. What did he do today? Unless he was knocked out for days? Nope the watch on the aggressor’s wrist stated it was still today but now in the night. The last time he was perhaps awake was about six hours ago at 3pm where he would usually still be at his “job.” 

So where was the blind spot? He woke up, went to work at his company, a famous magazine company, then ate lunch with his colleagues, and then still continued to work around the timeframe he saw the clock. It must have been when Yukhei was walking outside to go back home and baam that’s where he got caught in the midst of going out of the building. 

Back to his surroundings, there’s nothing in particular that strikes out as his vision started returning back to normal. They probably put one of those vision drugs into him and the effects are starting to wear off. Rule 2 of being a captured spy: If your identity has been secret, pretend you don’t know anything. Being ignorant seemed like the best option next to being confused. The guards didn’t see that Yukhei actually woke up so it felt like Yukhei was being dragged and he had to be careful not to alert his true awareness of his mannaping. 

The guards finally halted in front of a door before the door opened for Yukhei to see one of the most dangerous criminals that only a few had seen, including Yukhei on several different occasions. This criminal hadn’t been assigned to Yukhei for about a year since Yukhei adamantly refused to be tied back to this criminal. However, he wore Lucas, a mask that concealed his identity so well that a facial recognition couldn’t catch it. So how did they find out?

* * *

“Leave him be, stand out just in case.” The criminal sent his guards outside for only Yukhei and himself to be in the room. Yukhei sort of had a plan before he got into the room, so he would stir asking what was going on. He cannot flip out his cover under this mess, plus an agent always keeps his head in control. 

“I know you are awake, Xuxi,” The criminal chuckled darkly in a way that made Yukhei’s stomach churn in the wrong way. This may be a criminally overused phrase, yet Yukhei thinks back to that there might be security cameras watching his every move. Even perhaps the cameras were calculating his breath and heartbeats, just checking if he was too calm and collected in that moment. He needed to be himself or how people saw him as this rational man who seemed too clueless at times. 

“Where am I? Who are you? Am I being kidnapped or is it mannapped? I need to finish my work and get my paycheck, if you want money, you obviously got the wrong guy!” Yukhei began rambling what would be of character for his responses, certainly being extra careful to not go into Lucas mode. He had a frown on his face to glare at the emotionless man who stood in front of the desk. It looked like the criminal’s office but elegant enough for his enemy who liked simplistic ways or going too extravagant to impress. 

“You know where you are, Xuxi, and you know who I am. And to answer your last question, let’s just say you were just coming here willingly,” the criminal came closer to where Yukhei was and he couldn’t do nothing but watch the criminal come closer. These mind games hurt, but Yukhei knew he’s in one of the criminal headquarters and the man in front of him committed federal crimes that Yukhei and his agency tried to stop. If anything, the agency had practically assigned Yukhei and a couple agents on this criminal for the past two years, and no handcuffs have ever come onto the criminal’s hands. 

The agents including Yukhei have tried to describe the criminal, but the latter’s face was covered like theirs, only revealing their eyes. However, like all agents, this criminal also put colored contact lenses so they couldn’t trace his steps. 

And right now, Yukhei still sees this criminal in his blue eye colored lenses with a mask covering the latter’s face and his shiny black hair. He felt a little violated as the criminal looked at him with those haunting ice eyes as if he were checking him out? If anything Yukhei didn’t want the enemy to have a romantic interest in him, because he heard of what happened to agents who ended up loving their villains. He remembered an older agent who once confided to Yukhei that their spouse was a hidden criminal, and the fact that they already had a family made the older agent quit secretly. However, that agent ended up in their elimination list that thankfully another agent pretended that the ex-agent had disappeared. 

Now Yukhei pulls himself back because didn’t that criminal just say he was supposedly coming here willingly? There’s some reassurance that this had to do something with his civilian self, but he didn’t want to be too haughty to not think that the criminal might know who Yukhei truly is. 

“You are spacing out, Lucas, you usually are ready to joke a little bit in front of me. Why now, Lucas, Yukhei, Xuxi? Your name is practically thrilling me and my hackers, they seem to come to a conclusion that Xuxi is just a fake name? I feel betrayed that you never told me your real name when we met.” 

The criminal said too many things at once for Yukhei to comprehend at first. Yukhei heard the criminal addressing their knowledge that they know Yukhei’s alternate ego, Lucas, but at the same time, they know his real name on his birth certificate. He certainly knew that he hadn’t gone by Yukhei since he was 16, and most data should be destroyed if it goes back to Yukhei Wong. Xuxi Huang was his real fake name, yet this criminal actually had the time to be invested into finding Yukhei. Well, in fact, Yukhei had even met the criminal in civilian form, but Yukhei had no clue on who the criminal could be. Certainly nobody in his normal workplace wore contacts, so who did he interact with and who would be the most suspicious?

“Why? I know you like to taunt your victims, but why isn’t there some random axe swaying to slice my head? I saw it with my own eyes, you end like this and then an unexpected weapon comes and kills them. Why am I still alive?” Yukhei only had a confused expression as he looked around the room to see nothing where a potential sledgehammer can come from. Unless the criminal wanted to actually backstab which was a pity, since the criminal loves watching the horrific looks on his victims’ faces than a peaceful plea to humanity backstab. Yukhei had the unfortunate opportunity to see many agents, innocent people, and even nasty criminals getting executed within a blink of an eye. It would be even more horrific to hear the criminal’s cruel laughter as he would gleefully grin enough that you could tell even with the mask covering his mouth. 

Yukhei knew from the moment he entered his agency, he needed to develop a strong resilience to the violence and blood he saw in his missions. Yet, this criminal right in front him just broke the emotions that Yukhei guards from his morals, because this man murders those who have nothing to do with his petty crimes. Yes, most criminals get innocents killed, but this low-life made it his way to force Lucas to witness the most painful deaths to people who maybe had families and honest lives. Only twice has Lucas seen the criminal spare people, and it was when the criminal came close to killing Lucas and his only other friend in the agency, Hendery. 

That day, the two were supposed to stop a bombing, and right when they finally did, the criminal came in a murderous glare alongside his bloody entourage watching their boss. It was the fourth time that Lucas had to encounter the criminal, but they actually came to close contact. The criminal went to kill Hendery, but Lucas couldn’t allow that. Hendery was the only person who made life seem less cruel in these harsh missions and would comfort Lucas during painful missions. Once he loses Hendery, he fears that he will lose his own sanity from the agency’s expectations. 

However, Hendery had already left the agency a while ago, claiming that he had enough of spy stuff and he would rather do something more interesting like pursuing a degree related to songwriting. Usually the agency would keep close tabs on those who leave but Hendery went back to China where obviously they lost contact with him. Yukhei still keeps up with Hendery who’s now known as Kunhang for both of them and for the agency to not know. In fact, Yukhei is probably sure the agency still kept tabs on him, even if he became an ex-spy. His parents were spies, so naturally Yukhei had to follow suit until he grew tired of the agency literally begging him to take the missions that involved this criminal. 

Back to the life or death situation with Hendery, Lucas asked the criminal to spare his friend and kill Lucas first. After all, Lucas only had his busy parents while Hendery still had three sisters he would fondly talk about. One way, Lucas knew that Hendery could have more seconds to come up with some bat shit idea to escape with that wit. What shocked both Lucas and Hendery is that the criminal told them to run from the location in the next five minutes, and if they were still there, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill them. Although lives were at stake, the two ran in confusion as they saw anyone who could have got hurt gone. Even their tools said the only body count were the two of them and the entourage with the criminal where the bomb was. They did run away with only seconds passing by when they were in the outskirts of the location in their mission. 

Yukhei looked back into the ice blue colored contacts of the criminal who looked as if he grinned even more about Yukhei’s choice of words. There wasn’t some sort of weapon yet so Yukhei may as well begin his prayers, and even hope that he could escape the clutches of insanity in front of his face. The criminal brought up his hands to his face and then took off his mask to reveal someone that Yukhei would least expect to be some soulless murderer. 

Yukhei connected the dots rather quickly from that point. Their voices were similar, their styles were similar, and even that same look was similar. How could he not tell, but the guy in front of him disguised himself as someone sweet, someone who Yukhei admired as a friend. Then the final dot connected to him as to why he didn’t get the sweet taste of blood on the expensive carpet. This criminal still loved him in ways that Yukhei could never. In fact, Yukhei didn’t see the criminal’s civilian alter ego as a romantic interest, solely because he knew something was off about Mark. It’s funny, it’s only been two years since he refused to be next to the criminal and only six months since they last saw each other. 

  
  


* * *

_*A lot of time skipping*_

Yukhei waited for his order at the cafe near his new work place. It was a good change of scene from the usual blood splatter, and certainly much more healthier. Despite not knowing much about photography or editing, the community college courses helped him enough to learn bit by bit so he could succeed at a better life at the age of 25. Almost a decade of his early adulthood were spent running around criminals, but after being asked constantly to handle the Eel, Yukhei quit. He heard the criminal grew fond of Lucas and their little bantering for nearly eight years. One of his former colleagues showed him the mass of love letters written and the fresh flowers that were being thrown into the trash after inspection. 

Yukhei grew happier that he didn’t have to deal with the usual cold stare from his superiors who often showed and read the love letters as a way to say make friends with the enemy and then betray them. Eel was smarter than that, he would certainly have killed Yukhei because Yukhei knew for a fact that criminals like Eel just like to taunt people. 

He patiently kept waiting during the heavy rush hour before a smaller man approached his table with a briefcase. Yukhei looked at the smaller man carefully and assumed that this guy must have been going to work. He can’t help but be paranoid each time he sees someone come nearby. 

“Mind if I sit here…?” The stranger seemed to be polite and wanted to know Yukhei’s real name. One thing Yukhei promised his parents is that he will go by Xuxi Huang for the rest of his public life. 

“Xuxi, you can sit here…” 

“Mark. Mark Lee, pleased to meet you, Xuxi.” Mark held his hand out as if to shake hands with Yukhei. The latter took it and assumed that Mark had come from the West, since the customs here were usually to bow respectfully when meeting new people. 

The two didn’t talk to each other that day, but began talking the next and developed some sort of friendship. Yukhei is now sick to know that he might as well have known when Mark found out about Lucas. At the time, he brushed it off, but now he wished he transferred to somewhere far away from his place. Then again, nobody is safe from the Eel. 

*Time Skip to six months later from past timeline*

“Xuxi, why can’t we be lovers? You’ve changed me to become a better person, and I can’t lose you too! I already lost him, and I…” Mark had tears in his face that made Yukhei want to hug Mark and apologize for the rash behavior. It’s just that Yukhei didn’t want to have a relationship with someone who he viewed as a friend. For the past few months, they only engaged in conversations and activities that friends would have.

Besides, Yukhei felt something strange about Mark each time they talked to each other. It was like a deja vu whenever he confided with Mark, that it was like they’ve seen each other before in different ways. Mark claimed that they were soulmates destined for each other and that fate is trying to pull them together. Yet, Yukhei felt in his gut that he should stray away from Mark. 

Even Yukhei’s current colleagues have said that there had been threats about destroying their livelihoods and company. Yukhei thought they were pulling strings, because he was sure that this fake criminal would have sent a message to him. Somehow after he stopped being an agent, Yukhei thought he would be safe. No, instead he kept allowing himself to be endangered. 

“Mark, stop. It’s better if the both of us remain friends. I like someone else, and I only see you as a friend.” Yukhei may have fibbed about one of the statements and now he remembers sweet Mark holding a murderous glare similar to that of Eel. He used to have a crush on a waitress who had already declined Yukhei politely and he didn’t take the chance to be delusional. What Mark was doing struck him as wrong and insincere to Yukhei’s own confused feelings. 

“What’s their name? I want to help you if that’s the case.” Mark had an emotionless expression, but Yukhei remained silent and chose to explain that he would rather not tell. That moment really did ruin their short lived friendship and Yukhei decided to avoid Mark at all costs after a couple of days. They fought and it ended in Yukhei accusing Mark of being a control freak who needed to know his boundaries. Somewhere in Yukhei’s mind, he just knew that once he told Mark about his lovelife, things could escalate. 

Mark sent rather creepy messages and waited for him at the cafe every time Yukhei had lunch breaks. Plus all those times during lunch, the cafe would have nearly everyone seated with only one spot left next to Mark. Even the cashiers seemed to hint that something fishy went on as the new customers only came ten minutes before Yukhei arrived and it wasn’t even rush hour. 

* * *

*Back to original*

“Yukhei baby, it’s like you've seen a ghost. You really did fool me, I thought Lucas and Xuxi were two different people, but that day you said no, reminded me of someone so bold to refuse my actions. You do not know how much trouble I went through to just have you for myself! We can be together, my love.” Mark’s innocent smile made Yukhei nearly collapse from his already tense kneeling in front of Mark. 

Well isn’t today quite a beautiful day to get kidnapped by a psychotic stalker who wanted to just ask you to be his lover. This screamed crazy, plus Yukhei would rather live a single depressing life away from criminals who killed innocent people and ran a drug cartel. One thing for sure, but he already saw the connection between his arch enemy and his friend: the haunting smile when he comes by. 

“Mark you need to stop. It’s been what...like five months since we ended things and I don’t think it would be good for you or for me if you keep harboring this love. I don’t frankly care if you continue your shifty business, just let me go.” Yukhei looked at Mark finally straight into his eyes to demand his freedom. Something that Yukhei had let go of since he entered the agency was humanity, and that everybody takes their chance to selfishly save themselves. 

“Why? What is out there that stands out? You always complained how life was so monotonous for you and there’s no purpose for you out there besides meeting those deadlines. I’ll offer you tranquility when you are with me. You will never be harmed and you can have someone who actually loves you. I've been too patient with you, and I have seen the ways all those people look at you like that. You did say I loved to kill, so if I killed a couple people, would you then accept me?” Mark came forward daringly to stroke Yukhei’s last minute combed hair as if he were a pet. It felt warm, yet Yukhei knew that once you are tied to a criminal, things only go down from there. He didn’t want more people dying because he refused Mark, but he doesn’t want to sacrifice his happiness to satisfy someone who already caused him so much pain. 

“If I were to say yes, would you in return hold three promises?” Yukhei asked cautiously as he looked back up to Mark who removed his icy blue contacts to perhaps attempt to lure Yukhei away from Mark’s criminal history as Eel. Mark put his hand on Yukhei’s shoulder and had an eerily look on his face when he heard the word: yes being heard. 

“What are they, baby?” Mark moved his hand to Yukhei’s cheek, cupping it as if they were about to kiss. Something in Mark’s eyes tells Yukhei that his captor had been waiting for months to do so. 

“One, I do have friends and family that I care about, and I think you know me enough not to hurt them. Two, you won’t bring me into the underground mess, and three, you won’t force yourself onto me. If you comply, I will say yes, and the moment these rules are broken, I can leave.” Yukhei bit his tongue, knowing that Mark would somehow break one of his conditions and he could leave sooner than the both of them could think. 

“Fair, you will never leave anyways because I would never ever allow myself to lose you again for a third time. I agree with your promises if you say yes to being mine forever.” Mark grew more dangerously closer to Yukhei before the slightly older could even say anything. 

“Yes.”

That word was all Yukhei had to say before Mark deliriously came forward to crash their lips together. The taste of Mark’s lips left a sour taste on Yukhei because even though Mark presented himself clean, there was a sinister monster hiding underneath. Yukhei left Mark to dominate their kiss, something that Yukhei had to admit he missed from those crazy missions he had when he was younger. 

“Do you remember that day when we ate ice cream together? I was so frustrated about a mole in my ranks, of course I killed the rat, but it made me feel worse that day. You were so pure and innocent, something that I always wanted, and you treating me even though I wanted to spoil you made me so happy. You told me there were such things as second chances, and I am never going to waste my second chance with you.” Mark’s psychotic grin filled the dark air as Yukhei could only hide his horrific look on his face. Something that still triggered him was Mark’s lopsided smile that always looked too lovingly at him. Yukhei’s breaths felt short as he collapsed onto the expensive carpet from the initial shock of agreeing to be Mark’s lover and the fact he fell into the lover’s trap of the infamous criminal, Eel. 

* * *

Yukhei felt useless in the lonely mansion that he was forced to stay in with a wonderful bracelet delightfully warning him when he was near escape routes. He did like how he didn’t have to pretend for sometime that he was living with a Monster who was still killed. Yukhei didn’t know if he grew insane each time he felt blood on his lips from a kiss or the fact that he would be heavily monitored each time a friend would send a text. 

He wonders if he had just refused to be a spy that day to his parents, he could have lived a simple life where he didn’t have to worry about seeing a Monster in his bed. Yukhei began writing letters to a close friend, in efforts to escape during times when the Monster would be far away from him. They finally had a plan so Yukhei could escape back into an unfortunate custody system of his old agency, but at least he wouldn’t feel sick about the Monster kissing his neck. 

“Baby, you need new eyes, this person clearly needs to improve their vision.” Mark held a jar with ghastly familiar eyes and blood surrounding it. Yukhei had an image in his mind of the person whose eyes it belonged to. Not that he never feared Mark, but now he could truly see a Monster, someone whose morals were too twisted for him. Yukhei couldn’t imagine how the scenario must have gone down or how even Mark found out about the letters. 

“You almost broke my promise, I had to take matters into my own hands. If you want to see my collection, you should have just asked, darling,” Mark beamed as he leaned in to kiss his fiance, his fingers practically digging into Yukhei’s back. 

“I love you, Yukhei, too much for my own good,” Mark whispered behind Yukhei’s ears, creating a shiver that he never felt before in five years. There’s nothing else for Yukhei to say, and there’s nothing else for him to do. 

“I...I love you too, Mark.” 

“That’s all I ever want to hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am fucking tired, but here I am just putting it out here just in case I end up forgetting. 
> 
> Mark is heavily implied to be a yandere criminal who has an obsession over Lucas who has always given him second chances. He feels redeemed when he has Lucas by his side. 
> 
> Mark goes by Eel because if you write it backwards, it's Lee. In a way, Mark has already revealed his true identity, but nobody really thinks about it. Also Eels are like the beginning but demise at the same time so I kind of found it fitting in my head. I thought about electric eels which can electrocute being similar to Eel. 
> 
> I like how it transitions from criminal to monster for Lucas. 
> 
> I wrote this because, I couldn't find any Lumark story centralizing on this thing? Sorry I have a thing for yanderes and I wanted this to exist for some reason? I like writing fluff, but I missed writing kind of dark one shots...so expect more late updates and dark one shots.
> 
> Fun fact: Whenever I write, I usually centralize the story around NCT members who are not my biases (Lucas is somewhat of a bias wrecker... and Mark reminds me more of a friend, but I still support him...). 
> 
> Anyways, peace out folks and kudos, comment, and check out my other works.  
> My twt is @amiraculouscat, where I rarely tweet but see the tea in Stan Twt.


End file.
